Die Morgenzeitung
by xiaogui
Summary: One-Shot: Frühstück, die Morgenzeitung, und wie es ist zu altern; Slash: Remus-Severus. Übersetzung der wunderbaren Shortfic "The Morning News" von Clere


_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin_: das Original dieser wunderbaren Kurzgeschichte von **Clere** heißt **„The Morning News"** und ist unter anderem auch im C2-Archiv für Snape Shortfics zu finden. Vielen Dank an die Autorin, dass ich diese Fic übersetzen und somit auch dem deutschsprachigen Publikum zugänglich machen konnte. Und.. uhm... ich bin Österreicherin – aber das wird vermutlich beim Lesen dieser Kurzgeschichte eh deutlich werden ;-).

_Anmerkung der Autorin_: Diese Fic basiert auf einer Challenge des Snape/Lupin Fuh-Q Fest: „Was wäre, wenn Werwölfe und deren Partner eine außergewöhnlich lange Lebenserwartung hätten?" Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich von Remus' point of view besessen bin. Außerdem in dieser Fic: ein wenig Draco-Harry und Ron-Hermine.

_Beta_: die wunderbare **Persephone Lupin**…

o

* * *

o

**Die Morgenzeitung**

o

Der Tagesprophet lag auf dem Tisch, gemeinsam mit dem Frühstücksgebäck und eingeklemmt zwischen Remus' Tee mit Milch und Zucker und Severus' schwarzem Kaffee. Nur ersterer der beiden Männer las ihn – der andere lehnte es ab, diesen „Haufen Schund" auch nur zu berühren, nach jenem Artikel viele Jahre zuvor mit der Überschrift „Tränkemeister verlangt obszöne Abgeltung für das Brauen des Lupinae Trunks". Es waren sogar Bilder von ihnen zu Hause zu sehen gewesen, als sie – nunja, Dinge getan hatten, die natürlich nicht im Tagespropheten hätten erscheinen sollen. Auf dem Tisch war noch immer der Fleck zu sehen, wo Severus das Papier zu Asche reduziert hatte, und erst zwanzig Jahre später hatte er Remus schließlich erlaubt, die Zeitung wieder zu abonnieren. So saß der Tränkemeister nun in glückseliger Ahnungslosigkeit, als sein Ehegatte den ungewöhnlich melancholisch gehaltenen Tagespropheten betrachtete.

„Harry ist tot", murmelte er halblaut, während seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen von der Schlagzeile aufblickten und die Augen suchten, die noch immer so schwarz waren wie das Haar, das sie umrahmte. Severus' Haare würden wohl nie ergrauen, hatte Remus realisiert, und er war dankbar dafür.

„Nonsens", kam die spröde Antwort. „Es wäre unlogisch, „Der Junge der lebte" auf einen Grabstein zu schreiben."

Remus versuchte zunächst, einen verärgerten Blick aufzusetzen, und nachdem ihm dies misslang bemühte er sich zumindest, ein amüsiertes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Es war tatsächlich ziemlich lustig, wenn man es genau betrachtete. „Laß das", sagte er ohne Groll in einem fast flehenden Ton. „Sei traurig. Ich bin traurig." Aber warum fühlte er sich, als ob er sich selbst zu überzeugen versuchte? Dass er wollte, dass Severus trauerte, weil er dies scheinbar nicht konnte? Nicht dass es überhaupt sehr wahrscheinlich gewesen wäre, dass Severus um Harry trauern würde – nicht einmal jetzt, nach hundertvierzig Jahren.

Wie immer durchschaute ihn Severus' durchdringender Blick sofort, und sein Partner legte seine Worte nicht auf die Goldwaage. „Du klingst trostlos", erklang die gedehnte, leise Stimme – nun heiser, wo sie zuvor weich gewesen war – und für Remus war es, als ob flüssige Schokolade zu puren Kakaobohnen geworden wäre. Es war diese Stimme, die den Werwolf unweigerlich dunkle Schokolade und Sarkasmus in Verbindung bringen ließ, denn Severus' Zunge schmeckte nach ersterem und troff von letzterem. Und er liebte diese Zunge tatsächlich, auch wenn sie Dinge ansprach, die er nicht zugeben wollte.

„Ich sollte es sein!" Nachdem er fast zweihundert Jahre alt war und Hogwarts' erster Werwolf als Schulleiter, hatte er angenommen, dass er endlich aufhören würde, sich von seinen eigenen Emotionen verwirren zu lassen – oder von deren Abwesenheit. Sollten Menschen nicht weise und ruhig werden im Alter? Dumbledore war weise gewesen, wenngleich auch ein wenig sonderbar fasziniert von Socken. „Warum bin ich nicht traurig?"

Vielleicht war es ein Streich der Morgensonne, aber es sah fast danach aus, als ob Severus mit den Augen gerollt hätte. Sie waren schon ein seltsames Paar, dachte Remus mit einem leichten Lächeln, zwei alternde Zauberer, die beide weder in Weisheit und Ruhe hinein-, noch aus kindischen Gewohnheiten herausgewachsen waren. Lange Finger – fast fragil geworden in der letzten Zeit – legten sich leicht über Remus' Hand, und ein Winkel des schmallippigen Mundes kräuselte sich in ein – für Severus – breites Lächeln. Da waren keine Lachfältchen, die dieses strenge Gesicht zerfurchten, aber Remus liebte es trotzdem. „Meine gefühlskalte Disposition muss wohl über die Jahre auf dich abgefärbt haben", war die Erklärung seines Liebhabers, ihre ineinander verflochtenen Finger in Konflikt mit seinen kühlen Worten.

Er grinste, und die Haut um seine Augen legte sich in die gewohnten Fältchen. Sein Gatte war – und konnte vieles sein: zärtlich, liebevoll, freundlich, anhänglich, tröstlich, verblüffend und manchmal sogar furchteinflößend, aber es war viele, viele Jahre her, dass er auch nur im Entferntesten _gefühlskalt_ gewesen wäre. „Keine Sorge", antwortete er, den Grund ihrer Konversation für den Augenblick vergessend. „Du erklärst mir immer, dass ich ohnehin genug Wärme für uns beide übrig habe."

„Und das ist gut so", sagte Severus, während er ihn mit aufgesetzt feierlicher Miene anblickte. „Andernfalls wären wir allgemein geächtet, und niemand würde uns jemals zum Abendessen einladen." Remus versuchte, sein Lachen hinunterzuschlucken, schnaubte unelegant und brach im Endeffekt doch in Gelächter aus. Soviel zu „in Würde altern", dachte er noch immer kichernd, denn Severus _hasste_ Abendeinladungen und hatte sogar einmal in einem Versuch, sie beide zu Hause zu halten, Remus' gesamte Garderobe in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Er war damit nicht nur erfolgreich gewesen, sondern hatte sie darüber hinaus andere Beschäftigungen finden lassen …Beschäftigungen, denen man auch ohne Kleidung nachgehen konnte. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass Harry tot war, und dass er nicht lachen – dass er heute überhaupt nichts lustig finden sollte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie herzlos, blasphemisch. Der Tränkemeister bemerkte die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht, aber er sagte dankenswerterweise nichts. Trotz seines Zynismus konnte niemand so gut zuhören und verstehen wie Severus, wenn Remus jemanden zum Reden brauchte.

Seine freie Hand fuhr durch das mittlerweile vollständig ergraute und kurzgeschnittene Haar, und er seufzte, während er herauszufinden suchte, warum ihn das so belastete. Immerhin war er auch nicht so in Trauer gewesen, als vor einigen Jahren Hermine gestorben war – aber dieser Mangel an Emotion hatte ihn nicht dermaßen aufgefressen. Vielleicht begann er zu realisieren, dass sie beide länger leben würden als all die Kinder, die aufzuziehen sie geholfen hatten. „Es ist einfach…" eine Pause, ein Suchen nach dem richtigen Wort, „…falsch. Wir sollten sie nicht überleben. Wir, wir verdienen es nicht, sie zu überleben."

Eine delikate, schwarze Augenbraue hob sich zur Antwort. „Du hast vollkommen recht, Lupin", erklärte er, noch immer den alten Namen benutzend, nach so vielen Jahren und so vielen Versuchen ihn zu korrigieren.

„Snape", merkte Remus wie üblich an, und – wie üblich – ignorierte ihn Severus.

„Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn wir uns nun beide umbringen würden", fuhr der andere Magier trocken fort, „bevor Mr. Weasley und Mr. Malfoy die Taktlosigkeit an den Tag legen zu sterben, und damit ihre gesamte Generation mit sich nehmen. Sie gehen ein wie die Fliegen in letzter Zeit, nicht wahr?" Schwarze Augen bohrten sich in Remus' und forderten ihn heraus, nicht die Absurdität seiner Aussage von zuvor und das innere Bild von Draco oder Ron zu sehen, wie sie um sie herumschwirrten, um dann plötzlich tot aus der Luft zu fallen.

Sobald Werwölfe ihren Gefährten gefunden hatten – was weniger Wahl oder Werben, als vielmehr Bewusstwerdung war – lebten sie und ihre Ehegatten ein abnormal langes Leben. So war es immer gewesen, und er wollte lieber Jahrhunderte mit Severus verbringen, als auch nur ein einziges Jahr ohne ihn. Er wusste das – und er wusste auch, dass ihm die Vorstellung ihrer ehemaligen Schüler als Insekten einmal mehr Schwierigkeiten bereitete, seinen angemessen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren.

Offensichtlich stimmten sein in die Jahre gekommener Liebhaber und er nicht darin überein, was angemessen war, denn Severus beugte sich über den Tisch und ergriff Remus' Kinn. „Nein", sagte er scharf, während seine kühle Handfläche die Ernsthaftigkeit in Remus' Gesicht zum Schmelzen brachte. „Trauere nicht um ihn. Er hat sein Leben gelebt – sein ganzes Leben, während wir fürchteten, dass er dazu niemals Gelegenheit haben würde. Und er wurde geliebt. So wie ich Potter einschätze…"

„Malfoy", korrigierte Remus und wurde kurzerhand ignoriert.

„…dann ist er auf dem Weg zu seinem nächsten „großen Abenteuer", wie Albus dies irritierenderweise genannt hat, und er wartet darauf, dass Draco seinen Ministerposten aufgibt um ihm nachzufolgen." Die Hand an Remus' Wange begann zu zittern, und Severus zog sie schnell weg und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. Remus wusste, dass es den Tränkebrauer belastete, dass sein Körper nicht mehr seinen strengen Anforderungen gehorchte. Sie wurden selbst alt, sie waren nicht unsterblich, und diese Erkenntnis war beinahe tröstlich in ihrer Endgültigkeit. Draco würde seinen Ehegatten wiedertreffen – obwohl er als Reinblüter noch einige Jahre länger leben würde – und Ron würde Hermine wiedersehen. Und Remus und Severus würden letztendlich ihren eigenen Weg finden, auch wenn es für sie ein Weilchen länger dauern würde. Allerdings…

„Ich mag es, am Leben zu sein", sagte Remus laut, und Severus' beide Augenbrauen hoben sich in Verwunderung, was es mit dieser speziellen Offenbarung auf sich hatte.

„Das freut mich", antwortete er, zu verwirrt um tatsächlich sarkastisch zu sein, doch Remus wusste, dass das seine Intention war.

Der Einwurf wurde ignoriert – über die Jahre waren sie beide geschickt darin geworden zu erkennen, wann sie sich besser gegenseitig ignorieren sollten, und Remus neigte seinen ergrauten Kopf nachdenklich als er weitersprach. „Ich mag es, am Leben zu sein", wiederholte er, „und ich mag es, jeden Morgen mit dir zu frühstücken, und ich mag es, mit dir alt zu werden – auch wenn du selbst es nicht magst, alt zu werden."

Severus blickte kurz auf seine Hände, so als ob deren Zittern Remus auf dieses Faktum hingewiesen hätte. Eine davon lag in Remus' Hand – eine, die dünn und fragil und zittrig geworden war, die aber noch immer das einfache, goldene Band trug, das Remus vor über einem Jahrhundert darauf gesteckt hatte – und das ihn daran erinnerte, dass sich manche Dinge nicht ändern. Das ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nicht Harrys Tod bedauern musste und auch nicht seine eigene Langlebigkeit – und dass ein jeder Morgen, an dem er in Severus' Armen aufwachte, ein weiterer lebenswerter Tag war. Der Tagesprophet lag vergessen auf dem Tisch, als Remus die Hand seines gealterten Gatten drückte, einhundertvierzig Jahre voll Liebe und Dankbarkeit zu vermitteln versuchend, die er nicht in Worten ausdrücken konnte. Und Severus – wie immer – verstand.

o

ooo

o

* * *

_Reviews machen natürlich der Übersetzerin und der Autorin gleichermaßen Freude - etwaige Kommentare zu der Geschichte werden selbstverständlich übersetzt und an Clere weitergeleitet. Vielen Dank im Voraus!_  



End file.
